Big Chungus
Big Chungus (Velký Janek) je žijící internetový mem z roku 2018. Vědecký časák National Geographic ho zařadil na 2. místo ve svém článku Top 69 memů desetiletí, jen za žlutého psa Doge. V roce 2019 vystoupil B. Chungus v novém filmu Star Wars 14: The search for the lost bottle of Šampony Head & Shoulders - Heureka.cz. Původ Chungusé se dá považovat za plod internetu (www, http, znáte to). Vše začlo nevinně stejně jako vlastně druhá světová, ale na konec big chungososos auijfnhusidpjgfnbidujsgndsfiujg se stal populární hvězdou na YouTube (Instagram). Jeho růst k popularitě začal když U. Knuckles dal shoutout Chungovi v jeho vlogu z Berlína. (Sledujte konec článku pro více infa). Chung se stal populárním několik let potom co dostal shoutouta, ale jakmile se k němu dostal ten fejm (sláva, lidově cash), tak to s nim šlo nahoru. Fotky z dovolený na konci vlogu. Význam vtipu Vrcholoví světoví vědci stále debatují podstatu Jankova vtipu. Ředitel americké společnosti NASA John Vesmeer vydal v únoru 2019 článek Big Chungus: The fat Bugs Bunny. Tento článek je považován za stěžejní v vzrůstu Chungusovy popularity. V tomto článku poukazuje na skutečnost, že králíci normálně nebývají tlustí, B. Chungus tedy působí jako zvrat uživatelova očekávání. Také vědecké pojednání Abstraktní humor aneb Hsgrhst z roku 2014 může sloužit k lepšímu pochopení Chungovy komické hodnoty. Autor Oliver Zack (žert pro intelektuály) zkoumal internetové fenomény jako Gangnam Style a dospěl k závěru že kpop vtipní. Chungův projev poté nemá příliš daleko k typickým znakům kpopu. Spoluúčast na Chernobylské katastrofě „''To se stalo, jebat''“ - Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin, 2019 Na trochu vážnější stránce byl Biggu Chang (japonsky ビグチャン) považován za spolupachatele jedné z nejhorších, úplně těch nejvíc napíču, fakt jako horší to bejt nemohlo událostí lidské historie; Chernobylské katastrofy. Jedním z důvodů vyšetřování a celé procedury byly fotky Čanga jak odebírá z reaktoru řídící tyče (ty co maj zařídit aby se to nepojebalo vole). Po vteřině myšlení ale trestní stíhání usoudilo že to je všechno kokotina, protože Čang právě v té době nebyl v Chernobylu, nýbrž pálil vesnice v Číně pomocí nelegálních jaderných zbraní (dle místních přihlížejících (a později mrtvých (bylo to přece za Velkého skoku vpřed (v Číně (za vlády komančů (komunistů))))) se jednalo o masivní množství izotopu Uranu 235 (které nebyly z Chernobylu, poznámky na jadernou fúzi v dalším videu)). Díky tomuto vítězství získal fanoušky jak z Chernobylu, tak i z Číny. Známost s U. Knucklesem Znají se. Instagram, založení McDonaldsa Chungus se díky jeho známostem s Johnem Vesmeerem stal výkonným ředitelem Instáče. Přidal skvělé vlastnosti jako třeba dark mode nebo secret (way) skrillex mode. Díky vlastnictví Instagramu se Chungův net worth zvýšil průměrně o pětikilo (neplést s pětilitrem, fotka pětikila na konci článku). Samotný Chungus B. byl TV Novou (známé slangově jako TV Zidan) vyslechnut ohledně významu Instáče. B. Ch. se rozhodl k tomuto tématu nevyjadřovat. Toto na něj dostalo spoustu kritických očí, avšak díky jeho známostí s JackSepticEyem a U. Knucklesem dokázal najít cestu ven z těchto nesnází. Po dlouhém soudním vyšetřování je B. Chung. ředitelem Instáče (ne faceb*oku) i nadále. Taky si jen tak řekl, že založí firmu na výrobu žrádla šetrnému k životnímu prostředí, jelikož měl prostě chuť na nějakou tu eco-friendly potravinu (slangově hlad). Někdo by si mohl říci, že to byl vegan, ale ne, byl to prostě jen kokot. Společnost se původně jmenovala McChungus, avšak po podezření z obchodování s lidmi byl B. Chungus nucen společnost přejmenovat na McDonalds. Jeho světově první položka v nabídce se jmenovala Big Instagram Galaxy Mega Árijec Černobyl (později zkráceno na Bigmáč (později poameričtěno na Big Mac)). Hudební kariéra V roce 2009 Chungus mírně prorazil když na internetovou stránku emefka.sk uploadl video sám sebe jak hrál na trumpetu. Internetový detektiv John Chumil ovšem rychle spatřil podobnost mezi klipem a antickou boomer kapelou The Botlas. Bohužel než o tom stihl komukoliv napsat tak zemřel na cukrovku. Až v roce 2017 ukázal slavný milionář Garry A. R. Field (*20. 01. 2001.) že jeden z členů The Botlas se výrazně podobá Jankovi, tento člen se jmenoval Charlie Hungo. Chungus uznal že skutečně napsal všechny písničky kapely za posledních 70 let. Brzo poté vyšla najevo jeho spoluúčast na kanálu SiIvaGunner, jmenovitě většina rasistického obsahu na kanálu. Sláva i mimo internet Populární české město Brno se plánuje v roce 2020 přejmenovat na “Chungusov” (obrázek přiložen, neplést s jihočeskou “Dolní Chungicí”). Tomu se avšak snaží zabránit vláda česká, obzvláště Babiš, který je spíše zastáncem že by se to mělo menovat Dorito™sov; s jeho nápadem zatím souhlasí jeho rodiče. Jak se tato situace vyvíjí nás může informovat náš reportér Tomáš Jsem Taddy. Studio: “Tome jak se tato situace ohledně nového názvu Brna vyvýjí.” T: “No jako zatim to je celkem napiču, hlavně protože většina občanů si řekla jbmnt a společně v tomto merchi (JBMNT merch) pochoduje na Mendláku™. (Obrázek přiložen)”. Studio: “Tak to je mega. Pokračujeme dál ve zprávách.” Vliv Chungus ovlivnil mnoho svých současníků svojí tvorbou. Světoznámý tvůrce EDM setů “DJ “Pospi”” uvedl Biga jako důvod jeho úspěchu, později se ovšem ukázalo že si Chunguse spletl s elektronickým hudebníkem “““Skrillexem””” protože zrovna jedl BigMac. Barokní skladatel PSY komentoval svoji skladbu “Gangnam Style”: “강남 Big Chungus 스타일.” Bohužel nevíme co citát znamená :( Archeologové na tom ale bedlivě pracují. (ondřej je kokot a nechápe slova) Disneyland v Kanadě se přejmenoval na Chungusland, načež se mu zdvojnásobil zisk. Světové rekordy Chungus vlastní mnoho uznávaných světových rekordů, např.: * Snědl víc piškotů než kolikrát Bogenovi vypad mikrák * Vymyslel BigMac, i když ho původně pojmenoval Bigmáč (více v sekci “Instagram, založení McDonaldsa”, nebo na mcdonalds.cz) * Vyhrál 17 Try not to laugh challengů, na 18. se na obrazovce objevil jeho kámo Doge s photoshoplým jointem. Tento mem ve skutečnosti udělal B. Chungus sám, ovšem stále mu příde vtipný (viz “Kubias”) * Dohrál jako jedinný “Hi” od krmal což je považováno za level v geometry dash. (subjektivní) (ani ne) * Vymyslel cement. * Vymyslel míchačku. * Vymyslel cementovou míchačku (kvůli licenčním nesrovnalostem s japonským hudebním tvůrcem Pikem Tarem a vynálezcem cementové míchačky (tedy se samotným Bigem) byl Piko Taro nucen jeho nejnovější hit "Cementová Beton Štěrk Míchačka" přejmenovat na "Pen Pineapple Apple Pen"). * Jako první člověk: ** Poté, co zjistil, že se Barack píše s jedním “r” (tuto znalost také zjistil jako první na světě), zavolal Baracku Obamovi do bílého domu (neboť tam maj pevnou linku (v rapové komunitě taky “solidní foun”)) a ihned poté, co Obama zvedl founa, řekl: “Pane CEO Ameriky prezidente Barack, znáte omegalul?” a instantně po prohlášení této věty zavěsil již předem zmíněného founa (lidově iFouna) a následně ho hodil silou 17x10^42 N o nejbližší betonovou zeď. Phone se rozjebal tak moc, že jeho rozstříštění způsobilo několik trhlin v časoprostorovém kontinuu, díky které se základní jednotka času stanovila jako 1s (před tímto incidentem měla 1s délku přibližně 31 556 926x delší). Toto ovšem již předpověděl Albert Einstein pomocí speciální teorie relativity a díky Chungsově xxl velké crap síle (kterou rozmrdal ten phone) byl tento fenomén konečně potvrzen. Dalo by se říci, že to bylo omegalul. ** To samé zkusil na papeže Frantu, ten ovšem nemá foun. ** Revizorovi ve vlaku odpověděl: “A komu to cpeš?”, poté skočil na sedačku, udělal dab a naruto vyběhnul ze vlaku během jízdy (přičemž rozbil všechny okna ve vlaku for no fucking reason), taky si dal při pádu ze vlaku čmouda z jeho elektrickýho cíga. ** Si stáhl adblock. Citáty “cooo” - B. C. když byl tázán na jeho roli v Chernobylské katastrofě. “... znáte omegalul?” - Chungusův telefonát B. Obamovi. “Tak dlouho se chodí s prachy pro krabku, až se plíce utrhne.” - protikuřácká kampaň. “sana e” - návrh PSYovi na verš. “5462316425” - Chungus když zapomněl že nemá zaplé hlasové vytáčení DJ Pospiho (není to opravdové číslo, musel něco pokazit). “Až zjistím kdo toto napsal tak někdo dostane pořádně přes piču” - B. Chungus když našel seznam lidských práv. “Velkej krůček pro lidstvo malý čmoud pro chunga” - Biggu Chungussu když místo cigarety zapálil celou krabku. “Občas prostě musíš hodit děcko do trouby” - Chungus, když vařil svým známým večeři. "Tak seš kokot?" - B. C. poté, co byl v jeho vlastním potravinovém řetězci McDonalds vyzván k zaplacení jeho objednávky. "Jebe ti?" - Big C. poté, co zjistil, že mu zapomněli dát extra velkého sejra do cheeseburgeru. "MRDÁ TI?????" - B. Chungus poté, co zjistil, že mu dali do cheeseburgeru okurku. “legit nevím co jedeš” - Big po opakovaném tázání o Chernobylské katastrofě. “Budiž tma” - B. když přidal na instagram tmavý režim. “Dogeのことを聞いたことがありますか？” - na návštěvě v Japonsku. “Mám jak cash tak i money” - Big Chungus u soudu při podezření z bankrotu. “Do you know de way :D” - Chungus s jeho kámem když šli hrát bowling. “Instáč” - Chungus když musel zmínit jeho nejnižší místo v kariéře. “Dej člověku Bigmáč, bude žrát den. Dej člověku Mekáč, bude žrát celý život.” “H” - Chungova odpoveď v anketě o nejvtipnějším písmeně abecedy (správná). “Doslova nikdo se tě neptal” - Big při předčítání obžalob proti jeho osobě. “No do kundy…………..” - Reakce žalobce na Bigovo tvrzení. “Není to Chung ale Chunk” - Notch když dělal minecraft. Zdroje https://www.youtube.com/feed/subscriptions Iphone 8 Obrázek telefónu na přestávku: https://imgur.com/WRmWiRO (nepleťte si to se zdrojem) https://cdn1.i-scmp.com/sites/default/files/styles/1200x800/public/2012/11/25/psy.jpg?itok=uAhzz2pJ https://www.najeb.si/kokote